halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Honoka Mizuki
"..." - Honoka Mizuki Honoka Mizuki is a Shinigami and currently 10th Seat of the 10th Division, the Arcane Specialists. Story Mizuki had no recollection of her life, and never dwelled on that fact. When she woke up from her slumber, she found herself living in the 77th District of West Rukongai. During her near two-hundred years as a soul, she grew up living an area where criminal activity, violence and prostitution were the norm. She was taken in by a woman named 'Madam' Fumiko and worked as a prostitute. The purple-eyed beauty worked at a brothel called Lost Paradise. Despite her questionable occupation, she often found herself protecting and defending those who were not able to survive on their own without assistance. Mizuki often times found herself near death's door on more than one occasion for helping those in need. As time went on, she grew weak from hunger and would wake up at night after suffering terrible nightmares. She refused—or was scared—to tell her madam what was going on because she did not want to be a burden to the woman she respected so much or the girls she worked with because life was hard enough for everyone as it was. One day as Mizuki went searching for food, she came across a small group of street thugs beating up a defenseless man who refused to give them money. Mizuki rushed in to defend the man, but because of weakness from hunger and lacking proper sleep, she was nearly killed. Luckily for her, a shinigami was nearby and helped her recover by giving some food. After the person observed how fast Mizuki ate the food given, the female shinigami asked dark-haired girl how long she had been hungry. The young woman began to learn why she had been famished all the time—she had reiatsu to be a hinigami. As soon her options were available, she applied for the academy. It pained her to leave her 'madam' and 'sisters' behind, but her ambitious nature won over her sadness. She knew in her heart that she needed to do this. Eventually Mizuki enrolled in the academy and graduated in proper time—middle of her class. Her teachers praised her fighting capabilities with both kidou and swordsmanship; however, her hand-to-hand abilities were left to be desired. The black-haired female thought that she was going to go to a kidou division of her choice after graduation, but was shockingly informed that the division was closed at that time. Her instructors told her about the other two divisions that had major focus on kidou. However, she did not have an affinity for healing or loved doing any scientific material. They decided that she would go to the Onmitsu Kidou as part of the Patrol Corps for the time being. During those four years, she worked along the streets in Rukongai with diligence. Despite her meager skills in hakuda, the young death god picked up some of the basics from her teammates that provided some usefulness in sticky situations. When the woman thought that her opportunities are closing, she and the rest of the patrol squad were transferred to the Twelfth Division as part of the realignment of Onmitsu Kidoui with the Gotei Thirteen. Mizuki was immediately sent in an all-out war at Hueco Mundo. During her most difficult week as a shinigami, she survived onslaughts from the devious hollows before returning home to Seireitei with the rest of the forces. As the black-haired beauty settled down, she decided to move on and transfer to the Tenth Division, which was granted just weeks after the invasion. Appearance Mizuki, like most other women, cares a good deal about the way she looks and presents herself. Thus it comes as no surprise when her long, flowing black hair is seen sparkling in the sun's rays with some kind of untold, mystical allure to it. However, what brings her look all together is her breath taking eyes. Her eyes are an amethyst hue that glistens often in any kind of lighting to complete the look. As for the rest of her body, standing at the above average height of five feet and five inches, Mizuki is rather fit but then again spirits do not seem to gain or lose weight in the same way that humans do. When it comes to clothing, Mizuki dons the conventional shihakushou with no noticeable alterations. She lets her zanpakutou rest on her left side of her hip. Personality Much could be spoken about when it comes to the inner works of a female mind; any person could tell you that. So it should come as no surprise that Mizuki is a complex woman herself, only because she is of the fairer sex and most men have enough trouble to comprehend. However, she somewhat maintains her seductive streak which have been useful from her days in Rukongai. As an overall person, Mizuki is very outgoing and extremely friendly. She is generally soft spoken and gentle, but at the same time isn’t afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Many have said that she is a very likable person, and it would appear so as many people seem to flock to her. She would like to believe they enjoy her personality, but deep down she believes that they only enjoy her company because of her physical appearance. Sometimes, it will lead to problems with the opposite sex. If a friendly conversation becomes about her body measurements or assets, they will get a good tongue-lashing from the black-haired soul reaper. Mizuki is also an intelligent young woman. Between her tutors and her love of books, she is quite knowledgeable in an array of subjects. Some of her favorite pastimes include calligraphy, gardening, and cooking. Zanpakutou Sealed Form A slim and straight-bladed katana that matches Mizuki's womanly frame at 29 inches. The blade is done in a silver-sheen, made of steel and tempered appropriately. It has a diamond-shaped guard connecting the blade to the single-handled hilt. A piece of red fabric is wrapped around the hilt to allow for better grip. In addition, a small solitary crystal emitting a beautiful aura is tied to a string attached to the hilt. Zanpakutou Spirit Tsukiki appears to be rather experienced and mature. She can easily keep her emotions under control and is very sophisticated. She watches over Mizuki and helps her to keep her intense emotions under control just as good as she does. They also argue once in a while, but that’s nothing special. The specter also likes to be seductive around the death god, match girl's personality. Tsukiki's inner world is very calm and serene. It is a silent hilltop covered in grass and a few white flowers. The hilltop towers above a huge forest with ancient trees. It's always night in this world, which makes it usual for a large, full moon to shine brightly in the world’s skies forever. All that provides is the magical atmosphere and the exhilarating view over Tsukiki's world. Shikai Name: Tsukiki (lit. Moon Spirit) Release Command: "Light up the darkest skies, Tsukiki!" Appearance: Mizuki brings Tsukiki up with the blade in front of her face in a crosswise position from the left, while holding the zanpaktou in her right hand. Tsukiki then suddenly lights up completely while giving off a bright, white-colored aura. The blade extends and narrows to a length of thirty-nine inches revealing a blade that is recurved similar to scimitar. The blade has a handle capable of being held with two hands if need be. Amatsukake (Heavenly Fragment): At the expenditure of 3% reiatsu, Mizuki has the ability to summon sickle-like crescent moons made from blinding white spiritual energy towards her target with an ability to cut. At first only three can be summoned, though as the connection stat increases more can be summoned, namely one more crescent moon for every 1,000 connection, up to a total maximum of ten at 8,000 connection. Bankai Trivia Gallery